Cherry Blossoms
by Yamikada
Summary: This story i wrote for my english class it's a short story and it's about a half fox half human girl who lives around the time of feudal japan and her journey to find her place in the world.


**I wrote this story for my english class i hope you like it. -**

As I was walking in the in the forest I came to a cliff as I stared down at the villages under the moonlight I began to feel peaceful and calm. I sat down letting my legs hang over the side. I leaned back falling into the tall grass my long red hair spread out before me caught up in the grass tickling my small fox ears as the twitched in the grass. I lay there listening to the cricket songs that played around me. I closed my eyes to take in the peacefulness of the night.

I opened my eyes to find that the sun was rising over the mountains casting an orange glow over the villages in the valley. I stood up and began to passe back and forth across the cliff trying to determine if I should go down into the villages from which I was once ran out of. After my mother died when I was eight I had no one to protect me from those who wanted to kill me. About a week later a mob of people broke into my house and burned it to the ground thinking that they had killed me they lest and went home. I'd really jumped out and window into a cherry tree. When nightfall came I left the city and went to live alone in the forest. I began to climb down the mountain towards the first little village that sat at the base of the mountain. They won't remember me I thought as I approached the gates of the city. As I entered the city people began to stare out of curiosity and some out of hate. I could tell that they recognized me even though it had been ten years since then. I put my had on my sword, that I carried for protection purposes only, in case someone decided to attack me. I looked at the stores in chance of buying food since I hadn't eaten for a few days I was really hungry. "Miss" I voice said from be hind me "would you like to buy some apples from me." I turned around to see a short old lady carrying a basket of apples. I took the apple out of her hand and gave her the only money I had. She smiled and said "thank you miss so very much for your generosity." I smiled and went on my way down the street. I took a bite of the apple, which tasted delicious even though I could tell it was one that she had picked off the ground. I came to the spot in the village where my house once stood, nothing was their no one rebuilt the house all that remained was the cherry blossom tree that saved my life. I walked over to the tree, grabbed one of the branches and climbed up in the tree. I sat down on a branch mid way up in the tree. I continued to eat my apple and watch the petals fall off the tree and gently float to the ground. My sword dangled from my belt, no longer did I worry about being attached my strangers. I was without worry, or concern for myself. The sun began to set behind the mountains and the moon gradually appeared in the sky. The pale white of the petals seems to glow under the moonlight. I slowly fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

I woke up to a rustling sound in the grass below me. I looked down to see what it was while placing my hand on my sword. I was once again conscious of the danger that surrounded me. There was a guy sitting on the rock below the tree. Apparently he had to idea I was above him. I moved to the opposite side of the tree as quietly as I could and jumped out of the tree. Apparently he heard me and was standing on the other side of the tree. I looked at him with fear of him attacking me, my hand still on my sword I began to run towards the shrine that sat across the lake from the tree. I began to run into the water, swimming across the water into the deepest part of the lake. No one dared to swim in the lake because it had been said to posses a monster that lives in the deepest part of the lake, that would not hesitate to eat anything that enters it. I continued to swim towards the shrine. The spells and warnings that were supposed to keep demons away didn't affect me, for reasons I didn't know. I climbed up on the bank of the lake trying the best I could to dry my clothes. I walked towards the shrine, I opened the door and walked in. everyone in the shrine began to scream, "a demon a half-demon has entered the shrine how is that possible!" I took a step back and placed my hand on the sword, slightly to acknowledge it's presence and slowly walked across the room. I slid the door opened and entered the courtyard garden of the shrine. Two guards confronted me; I looked at them and passed right through. I had no idea what I was looking for but it was apparently in this shrine. I walked over to the building in the middle of the courtyard. I opened the door to find a jewel cherry blossom hair comb that was said to only give powers to the one who's life was most like the cherry blossoms. I placed it in my hair; I felt a rush of owner flow through my body. I looked at the cherry blossom trees that seem to glow with a new light. I jumped up on the roof and into the forest, my home. I stopped five miles into the forest before I felt safe enough to go to sleep. I'm now in a tree on the highest branch that could support me. I removed my hand from my sword and slipped into a restless sleep.

"Wait for me! Where are you going, don't abandon me!" Said a voice. "Run away from your past and from those who hurt you, you are more powerful..." another voice said. " You'll be all right a familiar voice said from the mist. "Who are you?" I asked as I slowly approached the voice. I reached for my sword, but it was gone. I began to panic, I stepped back, and a face began to appear in the mist. I stood their frozen in time. "Who are you!" I yelled at the emerging face. "I am your mother" it replied in a low eerie voice. I still couldn't move, but I knew that wasn't my mother. I couldn't free myself from the hold of what ever it was that was coming for me. I closed my eyes hoping that I wouldn't be hurt by what was coming.

I woke up sweaty and my sword was gone, I looked down to find it lying on the ground. I jumped down to pick it up, but it had disappeared. My worst nightmare had come true. I was defenseless without my sword. I walked farther into the forest where I found my sword again, but this time I didn't let it get away. I grabbed my sword and placed it back in my belt and headed farther into the forest to see if I could find who stole my sword. I continued to walk farther into the forest until I came to a clearing where a lady sat picking flowers. Her hair was a white as snow and she was wearing a pale blue kimono. She looked up at me a motioned for me to come closer. I walked over and sat next to her. She placed a ring of flowers around my neck and said, "you will be confronted with some difficult tasks in the future you mustn't give up." I looked at her and said in a low voice, "ok, I'll remember what you have told me." I stood up to leave, but she grabbed my wrist and said, " I can tell you do not believe me, but what you do with my information is up to you. I only tell what I see; it's up to you to do what you want with it."

I fainted and woke up in the woods, "what just happened?" I asked myself out load. "Where am I now?" I asked continuing to talk to myself. I stood up and looked around. There was no sign of the lady with the white hair of the flowers. I began to walk towards a path about a mile north. It was nightfall before I had reached the path and began to fallow it to the nearby town that is known for their fabulous cherry blossom trees. A few hours later I stopped for a rest, hopping to find food their. I only found water, but it was good enough. I walked over to the small stream that flowed along the roadside and took a drink; there were petals in the water from where it flowed past the city. I climbed up in a tree and went to sleep. I woke up before the sun rose and continued down the path to the city of Cherry blossoms. I arrived around noon; I walked into the city to see the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. , Thousands of cherry trees in full bloom. I began to walk towards the park in the middle of the city where the most beautiful and oldest cherry blossom tree was said to be. As I got closer to the big tree I could feel the power the pendant in the hair. Is this the source of the power that resides in the comb? I walk over to the tree and climb up in it and watch the petals fall softly to the ground. This feels like home I think I'll stray here. I reach over to touch one of the blossoms on the tree and everything is fine. I no longer have to run from those who hate me. This city is the one I was destined to live in, my city, the one where I am the princess. The kingdom of the Cherry Blossoms.


End file.
